ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Xurkitree
Xurkitree Xurkitree is an Electric-type Ultra Beast introduced in Generation VII. It is a very tall Pokémon that resembles a vaguely humanoid mass of electrical wiring. Its head is a white, brightly glowing "star" with numerous points and no visible face. Below its head is a mass of black cables that separates into five limbs, each one a bundle of cables bound together by three white leaves that resemble zip-ties or Christmas lights. Costumes * Cables black, head white, fingers orange (Sun Default) * Cables blue, head white, fingers orange (Sun Shiny) * Cables red, head white, fingers orange * Cables black, head black, fingers orange * Cables black, head white, fingers black (Moon Default) * Cables blue, head white, fingers black (Moon Shiny) * Cables grey, head white, fingers black * Cables green, head yellow, fingers black Entrance A Pokeball falls from the sky, and Xurkitree emerges from it. Specials Neutral B Zap Cannon Xurkitree starts charging a ball of energy. When the button is pressed again, Xurkitree fires the energy ball. Down B Reflect Xurkitree creates a shining oval disk in front of itself. If a projectile hits this disk, it is reflected. Side B Electro Missile Xurkitree uses Magnet Rise to levitate itself, and then flings itself forwards using Discharge to electrify its body. Can be charged. Up B Volt Switch After a brief charge-up, Xurkitree rises into the air with an uppercut that carries opponents. If you press B during the uppercut, it will end and Xurkitree will make an overhead punch - this punch is a Meteor Smash. Xurkitree cannot grab the ledge while making the punch. Final Smash Signal Beam A green line will rotate around Xurkitree. If it touches somebody, the (Erase) prosign will play and Xurkitree will fire a dark-green laser at the victim. If, after one revolution, it does not touch anybody, the NIL (Nothing heard) prosign will play and Xurkitree will not fire a beam. Taunts Down Taunt Xurkitree plants its tail into the ground and crosses its arms. Up Taunt Xurkitree rolls a Poke-ball across its arms. Side Taunt Xurkitree bows politely. Attacks Normal * Jab: Xurkitree creates a small spark. * Rapid Jab: Xurkitree creates an energy orb which damages opponents repeatedly. * Up Tilt: Xurkitree swings its arm over its head. * Down Tilt: Xurkitree creates a wave of electricity on the ground below it. * Forward Tilt: Xurkitree jabs the opponent with its tail three times. Smash * Up Smash: Xurkitree uses both hands to create sparks over its head, similar to Mega Man's up smash. * Forward Smash: Xurkitree steps back, electrifies its hand, and punches. * Down Smash: Xurkitree spins around, electrifying its arms and dragging them across the ground. Aerials * Forward Air: Xurkitree backhands an opponent in front of itself. * Back Air: Xurkitree uses its arm as a whip to strike an opponent behind him. Long range. * Up Air: Xurkitree creates sparks over its head using one hand. * Down Air: Xurkitree kicks downwards. Meteor smash. Grabs * Down Throw: Xurkitree drops an opponent behind itself and stabs them with its tail. * Forward Throw: Xurkitree electrifies its whole body for a moment, damaging the opponent, then chucks them forward. * Back Throw: Same as the forward throw, but Xurkitree chucks the opponent behind itself instead of forwards. * Up Throw: Xurkitree throws an opponent upwards, ducks down and stabs the opponent three times with its tail. Victory Poses Pose 1 Xurkitree bows down twice. Pose 2 Xurkitree creates an energy ball in his hand, and then closes his hand. Pose 3 Xurkitree uses Signal Beam, and the (Out) prosign plays. Loss Xurkitree claps. If you look closely, you can see that he is making Morse Code with his claps: he takes his hands apart straight away for a dot and holds them together briefly for a dash. The Morse Code he makes corresponds to the prosign (Disregard this transmission; out.) Victory Music The same victory music used for every other Smash character in the Pokemon series. Trivia * The Kirby hat for Xurkitree turns Kirby white and puts spikes all over the top of his head. Category:Fighters Category:Pokémon